Chip n Dales Adventures of the Lion King part 3
meanwhile in the tree Rafiki is doing a painting on Simba hoping one day he will grow up and rule priderock years pass and Simba starts to grow Simba dad wake up dad come on you promised Sarabi your son is awake Mufasa okay im up im up Simba yeah and Mufasa shows Simba around the pridelands Simba so this will all be mine Mufasa everything the light touches as antelope run by Simba wow but what about that shadowy place Mufasa that is beyond the pridelands you must never go there Simba but i thought a king could do whatever he wants Mufasa theres more to being king than just getting your way all the time meanwhile Chip Dale Monty Gadget abd Zipper wake up Dale morning allready Chip hey theres that lion and his father lets go meet them Chip hi your majiesty Mufasa hi guys who are Chip im Chip Dale im Dale Gadget im Gadgeet Monaray Jack and im Monaray Jack but you call me Monty and thats Zipper he does not really speak and were the rescue rangers Mufasa nice to meet you im Mufasa and this is my son Simba hes air to my throne im teaching him life on the pridelands from crawling ant to leaping antelope Simba but dont we eat the antelope Mufasa yes but let me explain when we die our bodys become grass and the antelope eat the grass Gadget wow thats amazing your highness and Zazu arrives Zazu morning sire Mufasa morning Zazu Zazu i got great news Mufasa fire away Zazu well the buzz on the bees are like the leopards on the spot Monty wow this bird sure has alot to say Dale then spots Simba pounces a grasshopper Dale hey Simba what cha doing Simba pouncing Mufasa let a pro show you how its done Zazu the tick birds are picking the elephants and i told the elephants to forget but they cant Mufasa Zazu turn around Zazu why currently whats going on Mufasa pouncing lesson Zazu oh pouncing sire you cant be serious and Zazu turns around and Mufasa whispers to Simba Zazu what you telling him sire Monty turn back around birdbrain and he does Zazu oh this is so humliating where is everyone but Simba pounces Zazu Chip well done Simba Mufasa thats pretty good meanwhile Gopher shows up Gopher Zazu sir there are hyenas in the pridelands Zazu oh no ill report it at once Zazu sire Hyenas in the pridelands Monty hyenas oh thats awful Mufasa what ill stop them right away Simba can i go dad Mufasa no Simba its too dangerous Chip Dale Gadget Monty and Zipper stay with Simba im going to investegate Simba why dont i ever get to do anything fun Zazu well maybe when youre king you can chase those slobbery stupid poachers from dusk to done and they walk off Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs